


Yours

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Another brief, post-series, established relationship, fluffy bit of nothingness





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

My eyelids flutter sleepily as the new day makes itself known.

“Good morning my love.”

His warm and affectionate tone draws me fully to wakefulness, and I roll onto my side to face him. 

“Morning.”

A soft smile lights up his face, “did you sleep well?”

“Mmmm, you?”

“I always sleep well when you’re beside me.”

I ruffle his hair affectionately, “soppy sod.”

Capturing my hand in his, he tenderly kisses my palm. “Do you have any idea how good it feels to wake up every morning knowing that you are mine and I am yours?”

Nodding, I answer his smile with one of my own. “I feel the same.”


End file.
